


My Fault

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Elric Revival Movement [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the the Revival prompt: Apology; I didn’t mean for this to happen/ clue/secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fault

How can I say I am sorry? I know it is all my fault. I was stubborn and would not listen to reason. I really thought you were being dramatic. I thought you were choosing to keep us a secret. Hell, I thought that maybe I was really just convenient for you. I know I should have had more faith in you. I should have believed you when you told me you loved me more than anything.

I had no idea we would be found guilty. My heart is breaking and our lives are in shambles and it's my fault.


End file.
